


Healthy

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian grocery shop for very different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy

"Seriously, Mickey?" Ian looks at the contents of the basket and back to Mickey, an exasperated look on his face.

Mickey shrugs, “What?”

"We’re here for food, Mick," he holds up two of the six cans of barbecue Pringles and raises an eyebrow.

Mickey snatches the cans away and deposits them back in the cart. “Barbecue Pringles is food…”

"Actual food" Ian sighs, pushing the cart after his boyfriend. They get to the next aisle full of breakfast foods and Mickey immediately picks up his favorite box of sugar. "Mmm, diabetes in the morning," he mumbles sarcastically.

Mickey ignores his comment and drops in a box of brown sugar Pop-Tarts. He moves off to a different aisle, grumbling to himself. Ian trudges along, not in a particular hurry to catch up, and absently scans the shelves. His eyes come across a small uncolorful box with grown up words on it and picks it up, reading the ingredients. He shrugs and throws it in the basket.

“‘Nature’s Promise’? The fuck is this shit?” Mickey says, holding up the box when he finally notices it amongst the bags of barbecue potatoe chips, dip, and frozen pizzas.

Ian is not paying attention, as he tries to find an affordable pack of beef that hasn’t started turning green. “It’s granola..” he says over his shoulder.

"Is that gay-speak for cereal?" Mickey stands in front of him and quirks an eyebrow…but really it’s more of a ‘wtf’ look.

Ian snorts. “No. It’s got pumpkin seeds and flax in it too.”

"I can read, Gallagher, but what the fuck is flax?"

"I’m not really sure, but it’s supposed to be good for you. I thought it’d be cool to try it."

Mickey examined the box again, his face shifting to horrified disgust. “There’s a penguin on the box…”

Ian leans in to look. “Oh, yeah….” he gives Mickey a smile and throws the pack of meat he figures won’t kill them into the basket, then pushes it away.

Mickey follows behind him, still eyeing the cereal. “This looks like cat litter.”

Ian laughs. “Nah. You like pumpkin seeds, right? You always eat them.”

"Yeah, when they’re dried and covered in tons of salt. I still don’t get why it’s suddenly this big deal to be healthy."

Ian stops the basket at the end of the long line to check out. He turns to Mickey and puts a hand lightly on his waist. Mickey tenses a little, his eyes glancing around at all the people who did not give two fucks from their own groceries, then looks back at his boyfriend. “Because it feels good to treat your body right, and I want us to be around for a long time…together.”

Mickey blushes slightly then rolls his eyes at the goofy grin on Ian’s face that said he saw it. He leans in and whispers, “I mean, I can treat your body right if you’re looking to feel good, Gallagher.” He raises his eyebrow and grins.

Ian chuckles and pushes him away playfully. “Granola gives you stamina, you know.”

Mickey waves his hand. “Yeah, yeah. And you can lick barbecue dust off my dick.” He shoves back.

"I prefer salt and vinegar." Ian answered without missing a beat.

"Hey, isn’t flax that stuff that makes you shit?"

"That’s fiber, Mick."

Mickey looks at the box again and hums. “Says that’s in here, too…”

Ian and Mickey share a look for a minute, silently agreeing upon something.

Ian takes the box and shoves it on a nearby shelf. “Fuck it. Just put some of these back and we’ll be fine,” he hands Mickey three cans of the Pringles.

Just as Mickey turns and starts to walk away, Ian calls out, “…and grab a box of Cinnimon Toast Crunch!”

He can hear Mickey laughing all the way down the aisle.


End file.
